Every Story Has A Beginning
by sodas-rule
Summary: NEW CHAPTER ADDED STORY COMPLETE(20)! Every story has a beginning and this is the beginning of the story of Regan and Jay. Prequel to 'Addicted To You'
1. Chapter 01 In the Beginning

****Disclaimer***** I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing, except for maybe one or two characters I created. All the rest belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon. I also do not own OVW in any way, shape or form.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Regan's POV  
  
I looked at my reflection in the mirror and finished touching up my makeup. It was another night in Ohio Valley. I'd been working in the territory for about five months now, working harder than I ever had in my young life. Tonight's woman's match in Columbus featured me, Regan Lawler (better known to the Ohio Valley fans as Catora) against Mandy Richter or Blade. I glanced across the room at Mandy who was clad in black leather and silver chains. Mandy's character Blade was a 'badass biker chick" kind of girl. Mandy and I didn't see eye to eye. As far as she was concerned I was using my famous name to get me places, which was so not the truth. My father, Jerry Lawler, had helped me set up the interview with Ohio Valley, but I had given my blood, sweat and tears to get there.  
  
Mandy caught my glance and smirked. "So Lawler, is your Daddy gonna be here tonight?"  
  
"No." I glanced away. Mandy loved bring my father into everything. There was a huge commotion at the door and another one of the female wrestlers, Cassidy Hill, came running in.  
  
"You're never going to believe this!" Cassidy stopped seeming out of breath. "There are talent scouts from the WWE here tonight!"  
  
"Are you serious?" I asked. My heart began to race. This was it. This could be my big break. I waited for Mandy to make another snide remark, but she remained silent. Cassidy left to tell the other wrestlers leaving me and Mandy alone.  
  
"Well, well. I guess tonight we'll see if little Miss Lawler's name will get her any further in the business."  
  
"No. We'll see how far little Miss Lawler's talent gets her." I said standing up and heading into the hall and away from Mandy.  
  
About an hour after Cassidy's announcement, Mandy and I were ready for our match; Mandy was the heel and I was the face. The match was one of our best ever. I fought with all my heart and soul out there. I had to grab the WWE's attention and this could be my only shot for awhile. I hit my signature move, a karate-like kick and pinned Blade for the win.  
  
"You're winner. Catora!" The ref raised my hand in victory and I headed back to the locker room. I took a long hot shower, got dressed and packed my bags to leave. I was heading out of the building when one of the directors of Ohio Valley, Jim, ran up and stopped me.  
  
"Regan. I need to see you in my office, now." I walked with him back to the office. We entered and sitting in a chair was a man with a WWE hat on. He extended his hand.  
  
"Hello, I'm Brandon Lee and I'm with the WWE."  
  
"Hello. Reg.I mean Catora."  
  
"Well, Catora. I must say that I was very impressed with your match tonight."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I asked Jim here to get together some of your tapes. I want to show them to my boss, Vince McMahon. Catora, I really think that you have what it takes to be a Superstar."  
  
"Mr. Lee, I don't know what to say."  
  
"There's no need to say anything. I'll contact you in a few weeks."  
  
I shook Mr. Lee's hand. "Thank you again, Mr. Lee." He smiled at me and nodded. I left Jim's office feeling on top of the world. Even the dirty looks Mandy shot me as I headed towards the parking lot couldn't bring me down.  
  
A/N Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks again! 


	2. Chapter 02 Catora

****Disclaimer***** I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing, except for maybe one or two characters I created. All the rest belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon. I also do not own OVW in any way, shape or form.  
  
Just in time for the holidays, a new chapter!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Regan's POV  
  
"Listen Honey, I don't want you to get your hopes up too high. It could take months before they call you," my dad said patting my back.  
  
I sighed. "I know, it's just so exciting. Of all the talent there, they were interested in me. Me, can you believe it?"  
  
My dad smiled at me. "Yeah. I can. Honey you are so talented and I'm sure they'll give you a call sometime soon."  
  
I smiled. Dad always knew what to say.  
  
A few weeks later  
  
OVW was in Columbus again and I was starting to feel frustrated. I hadn't heard a single thing from the WWE since we had last visited. Mandy had been a total witch since she had found out about my meeting with Mr. Lee. She turned her nose up whenever she saw me and muttered rude comments under her breath. I tried not to let it bother me, but it did. It really hurt, not the fact that she didn't like me but the fact that Mandy had never given me a fair shot. The moment she found out my last name was Lawler she developed a preconceived notion that I was some spoiled brat using my name as a launching pad to wrestling. She told Cassidy once that I was born with everything given to me on a silver platter. "Me and you Cassidy, we have to earn our contracts," she had once said. It just hurt.  
  
Cassidy, who wrestled under the name her real name, and I were scheduled for a match tonight. Mandy was involved in the title match so luckily I wouldn't have to deal with her too much tonight. Our match went well with Cassidy scoring the pin fall over Catora. Catora, that was another thing that Mandy had a problem with. She thought it was stupid and asked me what it meant, spoiled, talent less perhaps? I had smiled at her and simply stated that it was just a name I made up, it meant nothing. A sly grin had spread across her face. "Nothing, like you, huh?" God I hated her.  
  
I was coming through the curtain when I saw Mr. Lee standing there, a smile on his face. My heart began to beat fast. Could this be the break I was waiting for? "Catora, can I speak with you?"  
  
"Sure." We headed back to the office and I sat across from him.  
  
"I showed Mr. McMahon the tapes."  
  
"And."  
  
"He loved them. He loved you."  
  
"Really?" I tried not to get my hopes up. About this time he would say something like, you're not really what we're looking for or but unfortunately we found another talent, blah blah.  
  
"Vince wants to sign you."  
  
"What!"  
  
"He wants to sign you." He handed me a yellow envelope. "You leave on Wednesday for Stamford. This is your plane ticket and your hotel information. If you have any questions my number is included inside."  
  
I stood up and shook his hand. "Thank you, Mr. Lee. This is so exciting!" I turned to leave, but he stopped me.  
  
"I have one more piece of business to attend to. The WWE is drawing up a contract as we speak and we need your real name to put on it."  
  
I smiled. I had done it. I had caught the eye of the WWE without giving them my real name. "My name is Lawler, Regan Lawler."  
  
Mr. Lee looked at me stunned. "As in."  
  
"Yeah, as in Jerry 'the King' Lawler."  
  
A/N Thanks everyone for your interest in this story I hope it is as good as the first one. Next up: Regan goes to CT and meets a special someone. Thanks again and please review. 


	3. Chapter 03 The Meeting With Mr McMahon

****Disclaimer***** I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing, except for maybe one or two characters I created. All the rest belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon. I also do not own OVW in any way, shape or form.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Regan's POV  
  
My flight landed in Stamford at 9:30 a.m. and I had headed immediately to Titan Towers. My nerves were cranking at full speed; I just hoped I wouldn't puke all over Mr. McMahon. That wouldn't be very helpful to my career. I was beginning to have second thoughts about signing. I mean, was I rushing too fast into the big leagues. I didn't have much time to think about it because as soon as I arrived Vince's secretary buzzed me into his office.  
  
"Hello, Mr. McMahon," I said extending my hand. He took it and shook it. "I'm Regan Lawler. It is such and honor to meet you."  
  
Vince smiled. "It's nice to meet you too. Please have a seat." I sat down and Vince handed me a contract. "Please look over this and let me know what you think." I scanned over the contract and we sat in silence. Finally Vince interrupted. Vince McMahon stared at me from across his massive oak desk. "So, you have looked at the contract? What do you think?"  
  
"Actually, I am very impressed with it Mr. McMahon. It is very generous."  
  
"Well," he said, his lips curling into one of his infamous evil smiles, "when I see something I want, I do everything in my power to get it." He leaned forward towards me as he said this. It made me incredibly uncomfortable. As they say life imitates art.  
  
"This is a very big decision for me, Mr. McMahon, I may need some time."  
  
Vince frowned. "I've seen your work in Ohio Valley. We need more women like you. This business is in your blood. Face it; you were born to be a wrestler. In fact, you're wrestling royalty."  
  
Wrestling royalty? I had never in a million years described myself in such terms. "All you need to do is sign." He slid the contract across the desk to me and handed me a pen.  
  
I took a deep breath. I loved wrestling and being in the WWE would only help further my career. I just could not pass up such an incredible offer. I signed my name in ink along the bottom line and handed it to Vince. He had a big grin on his face as he held out his hand, which I shook gratefully. "Welcome to the WWE, Miss Lawler."  
  
Vince said that I would be contacted in a few days with some more information on my schedule. I thanked him and left the office on the top of the world. My world came crashing to a halt as I passed by an office down the hall. The man sitting inside alone at his desk looked so sad and depressed. He was also Shane McMahon. He glanced up at the door and saw me standing there. I smiled and he forced one back. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Just having some personal problems."  
  
"Tough stuff."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I walked in and extended my hand. "I'm Regan Lawler. Your father just signed me."  
  
"Shane McMahon. Congratulations and welcome to the WWE family."  
  
"Thanks. Listen Mr. McMahon.."  
  
"Please call me Shane."  
  
"Okay, Shane, if you ever want to talk or anything. I'll gladly listen."  
  
"Thanks Regan." He smiled a genuine smile. "I might just take you up on that offer."  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading hope you all enjoyed. As always please read and review. Thanks again 


	4. Chapter 04 Shane and Regan

****Disclaimer***** I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing, except for maybe one or two characters I created. All the rest belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon. I also do not own OVW in any way, shape or form.  
  
A/N: Just so you know, the brand extension hasn't happened yet; so all wrestlers are on each show.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Regan's POV  
  
I woke up the following morning in my hotel in Stamford to the ringing of the phone. I fumbled around trying to find it and picked up the receiver. "Hello?" I mutter sleepily.  
  
"Hello, is this Regan Lawler?"  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"Good morning. I hoped I didn't wake you."  
  
"No," I lied. "I was already awake. Who is this?"  
  
"Sorry. This is Shane."  
  
I was thrown. Shane McMahon was calling me, at my hotel room, at 8 in the morning. "Oh, hi Shane. What can I do for you?"  
  
"We are having a WWE house show tonight in Hartford and I was wondering if you might want to come with me. You know, meet some of the superstars and see how we work here at WWE."  
  
My flight wasn't leaving until tomorrow so I figured why not. "Sure Shane. That would be wonderful."  
  
"Great. I'll be over at about noon today. We can get lunch or something before we head out."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you then." I hung up the phone feeling on top of the world. I had to tell someone so I called home. The phone rang before Brian's sleepy voice came across over the line.  
  
"Hello, Lawler residence."  
  
"Brian. This is your little sister."  
  
"Hey, Regan! What's up?"  
  
"I am going to a WWE house show tonight with Shane McMahon."  
  
"He's married you know."  
  
"Of course I do! It's not a date. He's taking me to meet some of the wrestlers and stuff."  
  
"That's cool. Well, have fun."  
  
"I will. Tell dad I say hi."  
  
"Okay. See you tomorrow than."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I hung up and got ready for my meeting with Shane. At noon I headed down to the hotel lobby where Shane was waiting for me. "Hi." I said. He seemed in a happier mood and smiled back.  
  
"Ready to go."  
  
"You bet." We walked outside where a black limo was waiting. He opened the door for me. "We're going in this?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Oh, my God. This is so cool." I climbed inside and Shane climbed in after me.  
  
We had lunch at a little café in town before heading off to Hartford. We sat in the limo and talked the whole ride there. It was funny because we really began to bond on the trip there. I told him about how I was determined to make it to the WWE without using my famous last name. He could relate because he had a famous last name too. "It's sad that some people think that my sister and I have it made because of our name. We work just as hard as anyone else."  
  
We talked for awhile longer before Shane finally told me about his personal problems. "I'm thinking about filing for divorce."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"My wife had an affair with one of the wrestlers."  
  
"Really? With who?"  
  
"Eddie Guerrero."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I caught them."  
  
"Oh, Shane." I put my hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry. You seem like such a great guy."  
  
"Thanks Regan."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
We pulled into the arena and were told that most of the wrestlers had already arrived. Shane took me down to ringside where Trish Stratus and Molly Holly were working through a match. Trish saw Shane and jumped out of the ring. She threw her arms around him. "How are you?"  
  
"Good." I saw a little sparkle in his eyes. "Trish, Nora, this is Regan Lawler. My father just signed her yesterday."  
  
"It's so nice to meet you!" Trish said extending a hand. I had heard rumors in the indy leagues that Trish was a royal witch, but I could see those rumors were nothing but rumors.  
  
"Hello, Regan." Nora said shaking my hand.  
  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I am a big fan of your work."  
  
"Wait," Trish said looking at Shane. "Did you say Lawler as in The King?"  
  
"Yeah, he's my father."  
  
"I can't imagine what it's like living with the King." Trish said laughing.  
  
"There's never a dull moment that's for sure."  
  
"Hey, Trish and I just finished up and I don't see the next group out here yet so, do you want to work out in the ring with us?"  
  
I turned to Shane. "Is that all right?"  
  
"Sure, knock yourself out."  
  
Jay's POV  
  
"So, got any big plans for after the show tonight?" Chris asked me from across the locker room.  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"I'm sure Torrie Wilson would love to take you out on the town." I gave Chris a look and he laughed. "I'm just saying Jay, I think that Torrie has a thing for you."  
  
"She does not."  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
"Just give it up Chris, okay?"  
  
"Fine, fine. I am planning on going out with my best buds tonight, how's that?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me."  
  
"Come on Jay, let's get out to the ring and get ready for our match." I followed Chris down the hall where we met up with Lance Strom and Rob Van Dam. It was to be me and my Un-American teammate Storm against Chris and RVD. We all headed down the ramp to where the ring was set up. Trish was inside working some moves with another woman. Trish saw us approaching and climbed out of the ring.  
  
"Are you boys ready for the ring?"  
  
"Yeah," Lance said climbing in. The other woman climbed out and our eyes meet. She gave me a quick smile before leaving with Shane and the girls. I suddenly realized that my heart was pounding in my chest.  
  
"Jay, are you okay man?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
Regan's POV  
  
Trish and I were just finishing up our pretend match when she noticed a group of guys heading to the ring. "I think our time is up. That was a great match. I'm impressed."  
  
"Thanks" I said glad that Trish approved of my work. I climbed out of the ring and glanced over at the group of guys. I locked eyes with one of them and smiled. I felt my breath leave my lungs. It was hard to breathe.  
  
"Regan, are you okay."  
  
"Yeah, Shane. I'm fine."  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading. Hope you all enjoyed. Regan and Jay finally meet. Let me know what you think. Thanks again. Oh, and sorry about the delay. I've been having computer problems. On a separate note I was at the Raw this past Monday in Hershey. It was a great show. I got to see Christian again!!!! YEAH!! 


	5. Chapter 05 In the Club

****Disclaimer***** I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing, except for maybe one or two characters I created. All the rest belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon. I also do not own OVW in any way, shape or form.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Regan's POV  
  
Shane and I sat up top in a less crowded section to watch the house show. Being that he was a McMahon and the wrestling fans knew who he was Shane was immediately mobbed. He handled it with such dignity, signing some autographs for them and making small talk. The show was simply amazing. I especially enjoyed Trish and Nora's match; the more I watched the more excited I got at the prospect of wrestling with them. The show ended and Shane took me backstage.  
  
"So, what did you think?"  
  
"Wow. I can't wait. The show was so good." I sighed. "I still can't believe I'm here."  
  
Shane gave me a little squeeze. "Well, believe it." Shane smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back; his smile was so infectious.  
  
"Hi you guys," Trish's voice broke in, "So, what did you think of the show, Regan."  
  
"I thought it was amazing. You and Nora were so good out there."  
  
Trish blushed. "Thanks, Regan. Hey, some of us are going to this club down the street. Did you two want to come with us?"  
  
"Well, Regan has an early flight tomorrow, so I don't know."  
  
"No, I'll be fine. I'm not doing anything tomorrow anyway when I get home. I'm game as long as it's okay with you?"  
  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
Jay's POV  
  
I finished combing my long blond hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. My hair could be such a pain sometimes; maybe someday I'd cut it. I had just finished buttoning my shirt when Chris barged into the locker room. "What was with you out there?" he asked picking placing his duffle bag on the floor next to him.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Chris shrugged. "I don't know. Your mind just seemed to be somewhere else."  
  
"What?'  
  
Chris smiled. "Ever since you saw that girl with Shane earlier you've been acting really weird."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." I zipped up my bag and threw it over my shoulder. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah, I heard this club is really rocking."  
  
"Are Trish and Adam meeting us there?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I followed Chris out the door and hopped into his rent-a-car. I hadn't wanted to admit it to Chris but I had been distant in tonight's match. I was thinking of her. It was odd really, I'd never seen her before in my life but I felt as though there was something very special about her. Chris pulled the car into the parking lot and we headed inside. Trish was out on the floor dancing with Adam. She saw us and waved. "Hey guys. We have a table over there." She pointed across the room and I followed her gaze. I felt my lungs tighten up and my head became light. There sitting at the table were Shane and my mystery woman. I felt Chris elbow me in the side. "I'll get us some beers. You go talk to her. I walked over to the table. "Hi Shane."  
  
Shane glanced up at me, "Oh, Jay. Hi, how are you?"  
  
"Good, good." I glanced over at the woman sitting next to him. "Hi, I'm Jason Reso, most people call me Jay." I extended my hand.  
  
"I'm Regan Lawler." She took my hand and smiled. My heart began to beat faster. "It's nice to meet you, Jason."  
  
I sat down next to her. "Please call me, Jay. Everyone else does."  
  
"Okay, Jay."  
  
Trish, Chris, and Adam came to join us and begun a conversation. I only half listened, I spent most of my time just gazing at Regan. Her dark brown hair framed her face and her green eyes sparkled. I found everything about her attractive, her laugh, her voice, her personality. Just when I was working up the nerve to ask her out, Regan and Shane stood up.  
  
"It's been really great getting to know you all, but I have to get back to my hotel. I have a flight to catch tomorrow morning."  
  
My heart sank. "Are you coming to Raw this Monday?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, I have a OVW show in Pittsburgh Monday and one in Cleveland on Tuesday. I guess I'll see you around. Bye."  
  
And then she was gone. I hoped that Vince didn't have anything for me to do on Tuesday for the Smackdown taping. I was going to Cleveland.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been getting hit with lots of test this past week. But I'm back now. Hope you enjoyed, please R/R. Thanks again! 


	6. Chapter 06 Mrs McMahon

****Disclaimer***** I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing, except for maybe one or two characters I created. All the rest belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon. I also do not own OVW in any way, shape or form. Also, I am sure that Shane's real-life wife Marissa is a really great lady, but for the purpose of this story she isn't. No offense to her.  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Shane's POV  
  
The alarm next to my bed blared for about the fifth time. No more hitting the snooze button for me; I had to get up. I managed to crawl out of bed and threw on my red robe. I hadn't gotten home last night until 2 am. Regan had fallen asleep halfway home. I had been telling her stories about Steph and I growing up when I felt her head hit my shoulder. She was out like a light. I'd only know Regan for two days, but I felt like I'd known her my entire life. I walked into the kitchen for breakfast. "Marissa? I wasn't expecting you to be here."  
  
Marissa gazed up at me from the newspaper. "I live here, Shane. Why wouldn't I be here?"  
  
I shrugged. "I don't know. Seeing as how the show was in the area, I thought maybe you and your Latin lover had hooked up at some cheap motel."  
  
She scowled. "You're not still dwelling on that, are you?" she said examining her ruby red fingernails.  
  
"You cheated on me with Eddie Guerrero!"  
  
"Only you believe that." I knew she was right. Marissa had managed to play the innocent victim and denied the how event to my family. And they believed her over me, their own son.  
  
"So, where were you last night?"  
  
"At the house show in Hartford."  
  
"Did you go with anyone?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Marissa looked at me straight in the eyes and frowned. She reached into an envelope and produced several photographs. "Who's the woman in these pictures? It seems like you spent the entire day with her, and part of the evening." I stared at the pictures. There were a few of me and Regan laughing at lunch, watching the house show, even some of us dancing at the club.  
  
"You're having me followed?"  
  
"Who is she Shane?"  
  
"I can't believe you are having me followed. I should have someone following you!"  
  
"Just answer my question Shane." Marissa was cool and calm, sipping some orange juice from the glass, her eyes never leaving me.  
  
"Her name is Regan Lawler and my father just signed her to a contract with the company. I just thought it would be nice to take her to the house show and give her an idea of how things work. It was sheer business."  
  
"You've never done that with any of your other clients."  
  
"There's no point in even talking to you anymore." I was feeling very irritated, I mean she was having me followed, trying to make it appear that I was the one being unfaithful when she was in fact the one betraying our wedding vows.  
  
"No need to leave. I'm meeting Stephanie at the mall in an hour and I still have to get ready. So sit and have some breakfast Shane." She stood up to leave but stopped shy of the door. "And Shane, I will be watching you."  
  
Marissa's POV  
  
Stephanie and I spent all afternoon at the mall and I spent a ton of Shane's money. I sat my bags from Prada, Gucci, and Versace on the ground next to my chair at Starbucks. Now was the perfect time. I sat there for a moment and concentrated really hard until a tear rolled down my cheek. I sniffed, hoping Stephanie would see me in my 'distressed' state.  
  
"Marissa, what's wrong?"  
  
I sipped my latte and frowned. "I think Shane's cheating on me."  
  
Stephanie spit her coffee out on to the table. "My brother Shane?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What makes you think he's cheating on you?" Stephanie asked wiping the coffee off the table with a napkin.  
  
"I've been suspicious of him ever since he accused me of having an affair with Eddie." I took another sip. "Do you know this woman?" I handed her one of the photos of Shane at the café.  
  
"I can't say I do."  
  
"Her name is Regan Lawler. Your father supposedly signed her to a contract or something"  
  
"I do remember dad saying something about signing a Regan Lawler. Maybe it was just business." Leave it to Steph to always think the best of her brother.  
  
"That's not everything. He didn't come home last night until 2 am. I think he's cheating on me and he's going to justify it by telling everyone that I cheated on him first." I broke down in tears. "I don't know what I'll do. I love being Shane's wife, I love being Mrs. McMahon, I love him and I don't want to lose him."  
  
Stephanie placed her arm around me. "Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"Keep an eye on Shane for me. And see what you can find out about him and this Regan Lawler."  
  
A/N: Hope you all enjoyed a look at Shane's marriage, poor guy. Next Chapter: Jay and Regan!!!!! I promise. Let me know if you want to hear more about Shane and Marissa or not. Please R/R, always welcomed! Thanks! 


	7. Chapter 07 Hello, Cleveland

****Disclaimer***** I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing, except for maybe one or two characters I created. All the rest belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon. I also do not own OVW in any way, shape or form. Also, I am sure that Shane's real-life wife Marissa is a really great lady, but for the purpose of this story she isn't. No offense to her.  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Regan's POV  
  
My heart was beating like you wouldn't believe. Tonight, here in Cleveland Ohio, I would do something I had never done before. I would wrestle under my own name. The creative team had come up with an idea. Last night at the show I had lost a match against Blade. The stipulation was that the loser had to leave OVW. Tonight to Blade's dismay I would return because she had beat Catora, not Regan Lawler.  
  
I glanced in the mirror one last time to check my outfit before heading out to the hallway to stretch. "Hey, Regan!" I spun around and to my shock saw Jay heading down the hall towards me.  
  
"Jay, hi. What are you doing here? Didn't you have a Smackdown taping?"  
  
Jay shoved his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, but I didn't have anything to do tonight so, I thought why not come down and see the new girl in action."  
  
"You came all the way here to watch me wrestle one little match?" He nodded. I felt a smile curl up onto my face.  
  
"Hey, Diva. Ready for our match." Mandy's shrill voice made my smile fall. I turned around and plastered a fake one on my face.  
  
"Yeah. I'm ready." I noticed her eyes weren't on me anymore but on Jay. "Mandy this is Jay Reso, Christian from the WWE, and this is Mandy Richter, she's Blade my opponent for tonight."  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Jay said extending his hand.  
  
"You too." She turned back to me. "I'll see you out there Diva." She turned and saunter away down the hall.  
  
"She doesn't seem to like you much?"  
  
"No she doesn't."  
  
"Why does she call you Diva?"  
  
I shrugged. "Because I made it to the WWE and now I'm a Diva. Jealous I guess."  
  
"Listen, did you want to get something to eat after the show, my treat?"  
  
I smiled as I looked into Jay's eyes. "Yeah, I'd like that."  
  
Jay's POV  
  
I sat in eager anticipation for Regan's match. Finally Blade was introduced and she made her way to the ring. "Last night, I did what everyone thought was impossible. I retired Catora from OVW." The crowd booed and I found myself booing along with them. Mandy sure was a good heel. "I am offering an open challenge to anyone I haven't fought in the back. Is there anyone back there brave enough to fight Blade?" As suspected no one showed. "I guess all you women back there are afraid I'll retire..." She was cut off by music and I knew it was Regan. Sure enough Regan emerged from the back to a huge pop.  
  
"I...I... I retired you! Catora, I retired you!" Blade screamed from the ring.  
  
"That's right you did retire Catora last night, but I am not Catora. I am Regan Lawler!" The crowd popped even louder hearing the name "Lawler". Regan ran down to the ring and began laying into Blade. I had to say I was very impressed with Regan's in-ring ability. She won the match with a move that closely resembled an HBK superkick. I finished watching the show which featured a match between two up and comers John Cena and Randy Orton. I could see them in the WWE someday.  
  
After the show ended I headed backstage to meet Regan. She emerged from her locker room a big smile on her face. "So, what did you think?"  
  
"Wow. You got talent girl."  
  
"Thanks. Let's eat I'm starving."  
  
(2 hours later)  
  
Regan and I climbed back into the car after a nice dinner together. She yawned as she buckled up. "Are you tired or did I bore you to death?"  
  
"Tired. It's been a long day."  
  
"So when will you be joining us on Raw?"  
  
"Not for a little bit yet, but Shane called me today and told me Vince wants me to do a dark match this Monday before Raw."  
  
"That's great," I said shaken after hearing the name 'Shane'. So, what exactly is going on between you and Shane, if you don't mind my asking?"  
  
"We're friends. Shane was the first person I met after I signed and we just hit it off."  
  
"Hit it off?"  
  
"Yeah. We can relate with one another on a lot of things. We just connect."  
  
"Connect?" I didn't like the sound of that. "How so?"  
  
"It's a friendship connection. Shane's the kind of guy I'd hand around with, tell my secrets to, talk with when I had a problem.  
  
"What about me? Do I connect with you?"  
  
Regan looked over at me a thoughtful look on her face. "Yeah, I'd say that we connect."  
  
"Is it just a friendship connection?"  
  
She smiled at me. "I'm not sure yet."  
  
I pulled up to her hotel. "How about we find out. Raw's in Toronto Monday and I know all the hot spots. Would you like to maybe go out with me after the show?" Regan looked rather shocked and I thought that maybe she would turn me down.  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
"Great! I'll see you then."  
  
"Bye. And thanks for coming Jay." She leaned across the seat and hugged me.  
  
"Bye Regan." I watched as she walked into her hotel and smiled.  
  
A/N AWWWWW! Regan and Jay like each other! Thanks for reading and please leave your reviews at the door! Thanks again! 


	8. Chapter 08 Snow Falling on Toronto

****Disclaimer***** I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing, except for maybe one or two characters I created. All the rest belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon. I also do not own OVW in any way, shape or form.  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Regan's POV  
  
"So, have you ever been to Toronto before?" Shane asked me as I gazed out the car window at the Canadian city.  
  
"Yeah, ten years ago when I was younger, like 11. Dad had a few shows here before."  
  
"You ready for your first WWE dark match?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm really looking forward to having a match with Ivory, I mean, she's so good at what she does."  
  
Shane looked over at me. "Are you nervous?"  
  
I nodded. "You bet." Silence fell between us and I took this opportunity to check out more of the city's scenery. Shane had been nothing but a sweetheart to me the last few days. He had offered to fly down to Memphis to meet me and catch a flight into Toronto. I think he and Marissa were having more problems and he just wanted to get away from them. He had come clean to me about Marissa having him followed. "Are you sure you want to be hanging around with me?"  
  
Shane raised one of his eyebrows. "Why wouldn't I?"  
  
I shrugged. "Maybe because of this whole Marissa thing and the pictures."  
  
Shane snorted and mumbled something to himself. "Believe me, Regan, I could care less. I have the truth on my side, and someday everyone will see it." Silence closed in again and I decided not to press the matter any further. "Did I tell you about me date tonight?"  
  
Shane cracked a smile. "Only about a million times. So Jay went to whole way to Cleveland to see your match?"  
  
"Yeah, I was really shocked when I saw him backstage then we went and had dinner. I had fun."  
  
Shane pulled the car into the parking garage. "So, do you think you like him?" I felt my face turn a million shades of red. "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
I headed inside and Shane showed me to the women's locker room. "I'll call you later, okay?" I nodded and gave Shane a hug. He seemed taken back. "What was that for?"  
  
"For being you." I left him standing in the hall and entered the locker room.  
  
"Regan! Oh my God! I heard you were wrestling a dark match tonight or something." Trish shrieked running over to me. "It's so good to see you." She gave me a big hug.  
  
"It's nice to see you too. I was hoping I would."  
  
Trish smiled even more. "It's just nice to have another girl around." She glanced over at a bench where two women were sitting. "A nice one." She shot the two blonds another look before turning back to me. "So, what are you doing tonight after the show?"  
  
It was my turn to smile. "I have a date."  
  
"A date!" The two blonds looked our way before turning back to their conversation. "With who?"  
  
"Jay."  
  
"You are going out with Jay tonight?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"That's so great. Listen, I have to go find Nora and talk our match over for tonight. You can use this locker next to mine." Trish left and began to unpack my clothes.  
  
"Excuse me, I don't think we've met." I turned around to find the two blonds. "This is Stacy Kiebler and I'm Torrie Wilson."  
  
"It's nice to meet you. I'm Regan Lawler." Stacy gave me a small smile, but Torrie just glared at me.  
  
"So, you have a date with Jay Reso tonight."  
  
"Yeah I do." Torrie just narrowed her cold blue eyes at me.  
  
"Enjoy it, for now."  
  
Jay's POV  
  
I had watch Regan's match with Ivory from the back and I must say, I was impressed yet again. Regan had real talent; I could see her becoming the Woman's Champion someday. And speaking of champions, I had become one once again. Tonight, in my hometown of Toronto, Ontario, Canada I won the Intercontinental title for a second time. "You better not get too use to carrying that title around," Chris said laughing. "The self-proclaimed King of the World might just be stealing that away in the near future."  
  
"Oh, really?" I said as I buttoned my shirt.  
  
"Yeah. You got some hot date tonight?"  
  
"That I do, with Regan."  
  
"Oh Regan Lawler, the little princess." Chris said jokingly. I threw my dirty wrestling trunks at him. "Oh, gross man."  
  
"Well, you asked for it!" I stated as I fixed my hair into a ponytail.  
  
"Good luck, man."  
  
"Thanks Chris."  
  
(3 hours later)  
  
I looked at my watch. "It's midnight."  
  
Regan looked at me and smiled. "And."  
  
"I didn't know if it was past your bedtime or something."  
  
She laughed and my heart began to beat faster. She was so beautiful when she laughed. "I think I can stay out a little later."  
  
"Okay, I know just the place." I took her hand and led her down the still busy streets of Toronto. We came to a little plaza with an ice rink.  
  
"This reminds me of New York."  
  
"Have you ever skated before?  
  
"Yeah, lots of times. This is just so beautiful." I watched as she gazed at the rink. It shined in the golden glitter of the lights that hung in the small trees that grew around the icy pond.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Regan nodded and we headed for the counter to rent so skates. We put them on and headed out on the ice. We skated for what seemed like forever. Soon the rink was deserted except for us. Little snowflakes began to fall from the sky.  
  
"I can't believe it's snowing in October."  
  
I laughed. "That's Canada for you." I grabbed her hands in mine and spun us around in a circle. My hands slipped and Regan went flying across the rink and fell on her back. "Regan! I'm sorry. Are you alright?" I skated over to find her sitting on the ice laughing. "Regan, are you okay?" I asked again, kneeling in front of her  
  
She gazed at me, her eyes shining in the night. The snow continued to fell and a few flakes clung to her hair and eyelashes while the cold Canadian air had made her cheeks red. She placed one of her gloved hands on my face. "I am now." 


	9. Chapter 09 Confrontations

****Disclaimer***** I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing, except for maybe one or two characters I created. All the rest belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon. I also do not own OVW in any way, shape or form.  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Torrie's POV  
  
After the Raw I went to a bar with Stacy and got trashed. How could this happen to me? I was Torrie Wilson, the hottest diva around and yet Jay Reso hadn't asked me out, but some Ohio Valley reject. I stumbled into my hotel room and collapsed on my bed. My head was pounding.  
  
I had liked Jay from day one in the WWE, but there was a little problem and his name was Billy Gruner, or Billy Kidman to the average wrestling fan. He and I were, well, we were engaged. I had managed to break things off with Billy who I must say was devastated about losing a real catch like me. Anyway, I had to wait before I made my move on Jay, so he wouldn't think I was on the rebound or anything. But she had come along and ruined everything. "I hate you Regan Lawler!" I screamed before passing out on my bed.  
  
Marissa's POV  
  
I looked at my watch, 11:03. Eddie's flight to Detroit had left three minutes ago. He was on his way to the Smackdown taping. It was a shame for him to miss Raw, but with Shane out of the country I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to have my Latin lover swing by. I picked up the latest packet of pictures from my private eye. They were of course of Shane and his new gal-pal Regan Lawler. I must say I was upset that Shane had a little female friend, but she was helping me get what I wanted. With her spending so much time with Shane it only made him look very guilty and me his loving wife look like an innocent bystander. Yes, this Regan Lawler was the best thing to happen to my plan. With her help, I would inherit a large sum of the McMahon fortune.  
  
I could see it now. Houses is Paris, Milan, and Vienna. Diamonds, emeralds and sapphires. Mink coats and fancy cars. It would all be mine and with the help of Regan.  
  
Shane's POV  
  
"Are you listening to me?" Regan asked looking over at me.  
  
"Sorry, I just have a bad feeling about something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Finish your story first. I do want to hear about this amazing date."  
  
Regan laughed and took a bite of her sandwich. "Well then we went to this ice rink. It was so beautiful, Shane. I wish you could have been there to see it. Anyway we skated forever until we were the only two souls to be found. The snow was falling. It was just like a dream."  
  
"I'm glad you had fun."  
  
"I haven't even got to the best part yet." She paused dramatically. "I kissed him!" she said as she squealed. "And we have another date tonight. I'm so excited!"  
  
"I'm glad to hear it." And I was. It was nice to see Regan find someone. Thinking about her happiness only made me think of my own sadness. "I think Eddie was with Marissa last night."  
  
"What?" Regan said nearly spitting out her sandwich.  
  
"I think they were together last night. Eddie wasn't at Raw last night and he caught a flight in from Hartford."  
  
"Did you tell you parents, your sister?" Regan's eyes were wide opened and all attention was focused on me.  
  
"My mother said he was doing an interview yesterday for WWE Magazine, but I still think something happened between them." I could feel my eyes welling up. How did my life become such a mess? "I don't know what to do."  
  
Regan placed a hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes. "You deserve much better then her. If she can't see the wonderful man in front of her, then she's blind." I tried to smile. "Is that a smile I see, Shane McMahon?" I let out a little smile, it was hard not to when you were around Regan. She had this aura about her that made you just want to burst out in a song or something.  
  
"Am I interrupting anything?"  
  
"Oh hi Jay." He had a funny look on his face that rubbed me the wrong way.  
  
"Regan," Jay said ignoring me completely, "are we still on for tonight?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Jay nodded. "Good." He shot me a look. "I'll see you later." I watched as he walked down the hall.  
  
"Did you see that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That look that Jay just gave me."  
  
Regan looked confused. "What look?"  
  
That's when I saw him. I felt all this anger welling inside. I imagined him and Marissa laughing at my expense, laughing at how they had turned this whole thing around on me. Before I knew what I was doing I was charging down the hall after Latino Heat.  
  
Regan's POV  
  
It all happened so fast. One minute we were talking and the next Shane was sprinting down the hall at full speed after Eddie Guererro.  
  
"Hey Essa, what's the big deal?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me Guererro! I know you were with her!"  
  
"I have no idea what you saying, Holmes."  
  
Shane reared back and shoved Eddie. "Stay away from my wife!"  
  
I watched in horror as Eddie's fist met Shane's face. The two men began throwing wild punches at each other. Eddie managed to shove Shane to the ground. He kneeled down next to him and whispered something in his ear that I just made out. "I'm a Guererro, Essa. I lie, I cheat, and I steal. I lied about the affair, I cheated with your wife and I stole you woman, Essa! But best of all Holmes, no one believes you over me." Eddie laughed to himself. "Oh and Shane O' your chica is one wild mamachita." Shane swung at Eddie and screamed a few obscenities at him.  
  
"Shane, are you alright."  
  
"No, Regan. I'm not alright."  
  
"Listen, Shane let me talk with Jay and cancel our date for the night."  
  
"Reg, you don't have to do that."  
  
"But I want too. You're like my best friend these days."  
  
Shane seemed to brighten up a little. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean I spend lots of my time with you, we help each other out, tell each other everything. I'd say that makes you my best friend." Shane managed to squeeze out a small grin. "Come on, let's find Jay."  
  
A/N Thanks for reading and please, please, please, leave your reviews. Thanks again! 


	10. Chapter 10 Welcome to Memphis

****Disclaimer***** I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing, except for maybe one or two characters I created. All the rest belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon or themselves. I also do not own OVW in any way, shape or form.  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
Jay's POV  
  
It was finally here, Smackdown from Memphis. I was really excited because I was finally going to see Regan again two weeks. Our last date hadn't exactly gone down as I had planned. I closed my eyes and remembered it like it was yesterday.  
  
"Jay, do you mind if we postpone our date for this evening?"  
  
"What, why?"  
  
Regan looked at me and frowned. Her eyes held nothing but sadness. "It's Shane."  
  
"Oh." I could feel my blood begin to boil. "What about him?"  
  
"He just got into a fight with Eddie Guerrero and he's pretty down in the dumps. I just don't want him to be alone."  
  
"I see."  
  
"You don't mind, do you?" She looked at me again and I couldn't bear to disappoint her.  
  
"No, I understand."  
  
Regan smiled at me and threw her arms around my neck. "Oh, thank you, Jay! I will so make this up to you when you guys come to Memphis." She kissed me hard on the lips. "Thank you again."  
  
I smiled just thinking about her as I finished getting ready. At least good old Shane O'Mac wouldn't mess up this night for me.  
  
Regan's POV  
  
"Hey, I missed you." I said throwing my arms around Jay's waist. I pulled back and he returned my huge grin.  
  
"I missed you, too. It's been the longest two weeks in history."  
  
I let out a small laugh. "Yeah, I'm sorry that we couldn't get together sooner."  
  
"Hey, you've been working hard in the Valley. I've been working hard in LA and Miami, and Houston and..."  
  
"Stop! I'm jealous. You've got to be in all these wonderfully warm sunny places and I've been stuck here in the cold fall chill."  
  
"So," Jay said sliding into my car. "Any new news on your WWE arrival?"  
  
"Not yet, but Shane said that RAW Magazine is doing a feature on Ohio Valley."  
  
"Listen, can we not talk about Shane?"  
  
This caught me off guard and I turned to look at Jay. "What?"  
  
"I just mean, the poor guy is having a difficult time. I just want this evening to be full of happy thoughts."  
  
I smiled. "Okay, no more Shane talk. Now let's eat, I'm starving."  
  
(4 hours later)  
  
It was about 2 am when I drove Jay back to his hotel room. "I had a really great time," Jay said looking at me.  
  
"I did too."  
  
Jay leaned across the seat and kissed me. "So, when do I get to see you again?"  
  
I looked at him slyly. "How about you come over to my house and we'll get some breakfast?"  
  
"That sounds good."  
  
"Good." I leaned over and kissed him. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow"  
  
Jay kissed me again. "Actually, I'll see you later this morning."  
  
I giggled. "I guess this is good morning then?"  
  
"I'll be over around 8, okay?"  
  
"Okay, bye." I watched as Jay entered his hotel before driving off. I felt like I was floating on a cloud. Everything between Jay and I was wonderful. We always had so much fun together and I always got these crazy butterflies in my stomach when I was near him. I sighed, I think I was falling for Jay, and falling hard.  
  
I pulled into my driveway and headed into my house. As I came around the bushes and dark figure came into view. I screamed. "Shane! What are you doing here?"  
  
Shane was standing on my porch, luggage in his hands. "My hotel lost my reservations and no other hotel was accepting guest. I didn't know where to go."  
  
"Why are you standing outside? Why aren't you inside?"  
  
"No one was home."  
  
"That's right. Dad's out of town and Brian is visiting Scotty. Here come inside it's freezing."  
  
"You mean I can stay here?"  
  
I gave Shane a look. "Of course you are staying here, in our lovely guest bedroom." I helped Shane inside with his bags.  
  
"Thanks Reg. You are a lifesaver."  
  
"No problem, what are friends for?"  
  
A/N: So, Shane is spending the night and Jay's coming in the morning? I smell trouble! Please, please, read and review! Thanks, you guys Rock My World! 


	11. Chapter 11 Bacon and Eggs

****Disclaimer***** I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing, except for maybe one or two characters I created. All the rest belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon or themselves. I also do not own OVW in any way, shape or form.  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
Regan's POV  
  
I woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs. I sat up in bed and glanced at my alarm clock, 6:30. I stood up and stretched before rummaging through my drawers in search of the perfect breakfast outfit. I hopped into the shower and let the hot water run down my body. There was nothing like a nice hot shower to wake you up in the morning. I finished dressing and headed downstairs. I found Shane standing in the kitchen in boxers and a T-shirt dumping a pile of eggs onto a plate. He looked up and saw me standing in the doorway and smiled. "Good morning Sunshine," he said laughing.  
  
"Good morning, what's all this?" I asked gesturing towards the food on the table.  
  
"I made some breakfast, I figured it was the least I could do since you let me stay the night here."  
  
I smiled. "Shane, that is so sweet. I actually have breakfast plans with Jay this morning."  
  
"Oh." Shane looked around at the little feast he had prepared. I caught the disappointed look on his face.  
  
"But, I am starving this morning, I think I could eat two breakfasts."  
  
Shane shook his head. "Really, you don't have to eat this."  
  
"I want to eat this," I said sitting down at the table. "I love bacon and eggs." Shane sat down across from me and we laughed and ate for what seemed like forever. The doorbell rang and I jumped up. "That'll be Jay." I ran out towards the living room and opened the door. "Hey."  
  
"Hi, good morning." Jay wrapped his arms around me and squeezed. "You look beautiful."  
  
"Thanks. You look good too. Please come in." I led Jay into the living room.  
  
"You've got a nice place." Jay said observing the surrounding. I watched as his face fell and I followed his gauze. "Shane, what are you doing here?"  
  
Jay's POV  
  
I looked at Regan, then at Shane waiting for an answer. Finally Regan spoke up. "Shane's hotel lost his reservations and he couldn't get another room. So I let him stay in our guest bedroom last night."  
  
"How nice," I said dryly. Now Shane O' was spending the night at my girlfriend's house. I didn't like this one bit.  
  
"Would you like something to drink? Orange juice, milk, water?" Regan asked looking up into my eyes.  
  
"O.J.'s fine." I followed her into the kitchen and was stunned to find dirty plates and glasses. "Did you already eat breakfast?"  
  
"I can explain that," Shane said coming up behind us. "I wanted to thank Regan for letting me stay the night so I made us some breakfast. I didn't realize you two already had plans."  
  
"I didn't eat a whole lot though," Regan piped up. "I made sure to save room for breakfast with you." Regan kissed me on the cheek. "Ready."  
  
"Yeah." I said, my eyes glued on Shane. "Let's go." Regan told Shane she'd be back soon and gave him a quick hug. I couldn't help but feel my blood boil. Regan grabbed my hand and led me outside to my rent-a- car. Regan chatted the whole ride to breakfast about Memphis, the article in RAW Magazine, a dark match she was doing Monday before Raw and other things. I was only half listening; my mind was on Shane McMahon.  
  
A/N: That's all for now, and guess who's coming to RAW on Monday? Good Chapter coming up next! Thanks for reading and for all your awesome reviews. You rock my world! 


	12. Chapter 12 Yellow Envelope

****Disclaimer***** I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing, except for maybe one or two characters I created. All the rest belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon or themselves. I also do not own OVW in any way, shape or form.  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
Regan's POV  
  
"I can't wait till you're on the show full-time!" Trish said giving me a big hug. "With Amy gone it gets kind of lonely around here."  
  
"Well, I can't wait until I'm here full-time too. This is my dream, this business is my life right now."  
  
"Speaking of your life, how's your love life? You and Jay seemed pretty involved."  
  
I sat down on a bench and laced up my boots. "Jay is so wonderful. I can't believe I'm with him sometimes. It just seems so unreal."  
  
"Well," Trish said running a brush through her long blond hair, "I think you two look so wonderful together."  
  
I smiled, "Thanks Trish. So, are you interested in any of the guys here?"  
  
Trish looked down at the ground. "Well, there was one guy I liked but he's involved with someone."  
  
"I'm sorry, Trish."  
  
"Things like this happen Regan. I'm fine. I don't really need a man in my life right now anyway."  
  
I smiled. "You'll find the right guy someday."  
  
Trish let out a little laugh. "Are you ready to get out there and take on that lovely talented Diva Trish Stratus?"  
  
"Any day of the week."  
  
Trish and I headed out to the ring and put on one great dark match. The crowd seemed really into it and I even got a small pop from the crowd. Trish won the match after she hit me with the bulldog. We headed to the back laughing and joking about our match. Trish stopped dead in her tracks. I stopped and followed her gaze. Standing at the end of the hall was a woman with long dark hair. She wore a black dress and large black hat with a wide brim. She had a yellow envelope in her hands. "I wonder what she's doing here?" Trish muttered to herself.  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"You don't know who that is?"  
  
"Regan, Trish, you were awesome out...there." Shane came up behind us and his voice trailed off. The woman up the hall smiled and sauntered over to us.  
  
"Well, well, well. What a surprise. Shane, Trish and Regan all together."  
  
I was confused. Who was this woman and who how did she know my name. I suddenly felt a pit in my stomach. I knew who she was.  
  
Shane's POV  
  
I had wanted to congratulate Regan and Trish on a good match so I set off to find them. I found them all right, as well as my wife, Marissa. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Marissa frowned and looked directly at me. "Is that anyway to talk to your wife? I came to see you Shane. And I came to meet your little girlfriend Regan."  
  
"You leave her out of this Marissa!" I screamed. "Regan has nothing to do our problems!"  
  
"Getting defensive Shane? Can't take the heat?" Marissa tossed a yellow envelope at me. "Take a look at these."  
  
I opened the envelope to find a stack of the photographs. My blood boiled and I felt great anger welling up inside. The photos were of me standing outside Regan's house and one of me and Regan entering her house. There were even a few of me standing in Regan's kitchen preparing breakfast. "What the hell are you trying to pull, Marissa?"  
  
"I'm not trying to pull anything. You are the one having an affair with this slut!"  
  
"Don't you call her that! She isn't the slut here, you are! You slept with Eddie Guerrero! You cheated on me!"  
  
A large group of wrestlers gathered around and were watching me and my wife scream at each other in the hallway. "You are still telling people that. Shane, Shane, Shane. Why won't you just admit to the obvious. You and Regan are having an affair!"  
  
I glanced over at Regan. Her eyes were downcast and her face full of sadness. Trish looked at me and slid her arm around Regan's shoulders. Damn Marissa for what she was putting Regan through. "Get out of here Marissa, you have nothing on me."  
  
Marissa raised an eyebrow and smiled. "And you have nothing on me." Marissa turned on her heels and walked off down the hall."  
  
"Regan, I."  
  
"I have to go. Tell Jay I'm sorry, but I think I need to be alone." Regan tore off down the hallway leaving me and Trish standing surrounded by our co-workers.  
  
"I can't believe that just happened"  
  
"Neither can I, Trish. Can you tell Jay for me, I don't think he likes me very much."  
  
"Sure Shane, I'll tell him."  
  
Marissa's POV  
  
I saw Regan tear out of the building a few minutes later and I laughed. Things were going wonderful. The private investigator I hired deserved a raise; that last set of pictures was priceless! Soon I would have everything I wanted. To bad Shane wasn't part of it.  
  
I smiled as I saw Jay Reso heading up the hall towards me. He hadn't been in the crowd during my humiliation of Shane and Regan. "I'm sorry that my husband is messing around with your girlfriend."  
  
Jay stopped dead in his tracks. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I'm sorry about my husband. I know what's been going on between him and Regan."  
  
"You must be mistaken Marissa, Regan isn't messing around with Shane." I smiled. Jay sounded like he was trying to convince himself that what he was saying was the truth.  
  
"I thought I was mistaken at first too, Jay. Believe me, I just saw Regan and Shane. He looks at her like he used to look at me. Shane is absolutely in love with her."  
  
"You're wrong Marissa."  
  
I smirked. "You don't sound too sure of yourself. I must be going now. I've spread enough bad news for one day." I turned and headed out of the building laughing to myself. Things were working out even better then I had hoped. The McMahon fortune was a good as mine.  
  
A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the return of Marissa. What's gonna happen next, I don't know, but I promise it will be good! Thanks for reading and for all your awesome reviews. And as always: You rock my world!  
  
On a separate note, WELCOME BACK Brian "Grandmaster Sexay" Lawler! It's great to see Regan's big brother back on RAW! 


	13. Chapter 13 Here With You

Disclaimer I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing, except for maybe one or two characters I created. All the rest belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon or themselves. I also do not own OVW in any way, shape or form. I also do not own PWI magazine.  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
Jay's POV  
  
I knew Marissa was wrong, but I just couldn't shake that bad feeling I had about Regan and Shane. It's not that I didn't trust Regan, it was Shane I didn't trust. After all, he was a McMahon. I finished vacuuming the living room floor and surveyed all my hard work. Regan was coming to visit me down in Tampa this weekend and I wanted everything to be absolutely perfect. I heard the doorbell ring and ran for the door. I opened it to find Regan on the other side all smiles. "Hi."  
  
"Hey Jay." She through her arms around me and squeezed tight. "It's been too long."  
  
"That's for sure." Our schedules had been hectic lately and we hadn't really seen each other in nearly two weeks, not since the whole Marissa incident. I noticed the suitcase in her hand. "Here, let me take that for you." I grabbed her suitcase and lead her inside."  
  
"Wow," Regan said surveying her surroundings. "You really have a nice place."  
  
"Thanks. Just please, make yourself at home and I'll take this upstairs." Regan sat down on the sofa and I headed up to my room with her suitcase. I cared for Regan more than anything in this world, but I still could not shake that feeling that her and Shane were more than just friends.  
  
I headed back downstairs and sat down on the sofa next to Regan. "So, how have you been?"  
  
"Pretty good. I've been busy in Ohio lately; we've been putting on lots of shows. And we did an interview with PWI magazine."  
  
"That's great."  
  
"And I went to New York with Shane to see a Broadway show."  
  
"You and Shane." I could feel my chest tighten and my face began to grow red.  
  
"Yeah, me and Shane."  
  
"Listen, Regan. I don't know how to say this, but what exactly is going on between you and Shane?"  
  
Her face fell and grew pale. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I have to know. Is there something going on between you and Shane?"  
  
"How...how can you ask me that!"  
  
I saw the pain in her eyes. The two pools of emerald green began to fill up with tears. One escaped and rolled down her cheek. "I."  
  
"Apparently you don't trust me!" Regan stood up quickly. "I can't stay here."  
  
"Regan no! Please don't leave. I'm just afraid of losing you. Regan, I love you."  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks. "You what?"  
  
"I just got scared. I mean you and Shane spend so much time together. I just didn't want to lose you to him. Or anyone for that matter." I slumped down on the sofa and lowered my head. Regan walked over and sat down next to me.  
  
"There is nothing going on between me and Shane except for friendship. If I wanted to be with Shane or any other man, I wouldn't be spending the weekend here with you. Besides, I love you too."  
  
A/N Finally, I updated! Hope you all enjoyed. I'm working on my other stories so stay tuned for new updates. Thanks all, you rock my world! 


	14. Chapter 14 Part of the Plan

Disclaimer I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing, except for maybe one or two characters I created. All the rest belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon or themselves. I also do not own OVW in any way, shape or form.  
  
Chapter 14:  
  
Regan's POV  
  
I woke up the next morning with Jay lying next to me. He was sleeping silently. He looked so peaceful. I leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek. I was in love. I slid silently out of bed and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. Jay had acted so strange last night, accusing me and Shane of being more than friends. That of course was ridiculous. I had never even thought about Shane in a romantic sense.  
  
His outburst last night had reminded me of my confrontation with Marissa. She had called me horrible names and accused me of outrageous doings. I felt bad for Shane, Marissa was ruining his life. If Shane would even mention the word divorce to Marissa, she'd take Shane for all he was worth. I felt all my anger towards Marissa boiling up inside, I had to do something to help Shane. There was no way I was going to let her walk over Shane anymore. One way or another, I'd find a way to help Shane.  
  
Marissa's POV  
  
I glided into the kitchen and sat down at the table across from Shane. He peeked over at me from behind his newspaper. He averted his glance from me. "What's wrong Shane? Don't you want to look at your lovely wife?" He didn't answer. I smiled and poured myself a cup of coffee. "Or can't you look me in the eyes knowing that you are cheating one me?"  
  
Shane tossed his newspaper down and glared at me. "I'm cheating on you?"  
  
I picked up my cup and took a sip. "Thanks for admitting that you and Regan are cheating on me." I laughed as Shane's face turned five shades of red. He tightened his fists and pounded them on the table. "What are you going to do Shane? Hit me. Go right ahead. I'm sure the media would love to hear all about you cheated on your wife. How you beat her."  
  
Shane stood up and slammed his chair. "I'm sick of you and all your accusations. You have no proof that anything is going on between me and Regan. Or me and anyone else."  
  
"Oh, is there someone else too Shane? Stacy Kiebler perhaps? Maybe Torrie Wilson?" I smiled at him. "Or maybe Trish Stratus?" If looks could kill, I'd be dead after the look Shane shot me. He didn't say a word as he left the kitchen in a cloud of anger. I smiled. Soon enough Shane, I'll have everything I want, I thought. Too bad you aren't part of that.  
  
A/N: Sorry so short. I'm trying to decide where to go with this. Writer's block sucks. Please Review though, you guys rock! 


	15. Chapter 15 Carnivals and Confrontations

Disclaimer I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing, except for maybe one or two characters I created. All the rest belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon or themselves. I also do not own OVW in any way, shape or form.  
  
Chapter 15:  
  
Mandy's POV  
  
I picked up my copy of the latest issue of PWI Magazine and frankly, I was disgusted. There was an article about up and comers in Ohio Valley. Cassidy and myself were featured in the article together on one page. Flip it over and guess who? Regan Lawler with a full page about her. It was really quite sickening. But I was happy about one thing; tonight was her last night with Ohio Valley.  
  
I glanced up at the clock in the locker room. In half an hour, Regan Lawler would be out of the building and out of my hair, until I made it to the WWE. Regan thought she was so great; some of her WWE friends had come by to wish her well on her final Ohio performance. I had seen Trish Stratus, Amy Dumas, Jay Reso and Shane McMahon all sitting up in one of the skyboxes watching tonight's show. Sickening.  
  
The door creaked open and low and behold Regan stuck her head inside. "Ready for our match?"  
  
"I'll be down in a minute," I said throwing the magazine in the garbage can. Tonight would be the last night I'd have to lose to Regan, until the day I got my contract.  
  
Shane's POV  
  
Regan walked out of her locker room, gym bag in hand and a tear in her eye. "Well, I guess that was it."  
  
Trish ran over and hugged her. "You did great out there, and you'll do great in the big leagues with us."  
  
Regan managed to crack a smile. "Thanks."  
  
"So, how about we hit the road and get down to Tampa?"  
  
Regan smiled at Jay and kissed him on the lips. "It sounds wonderful." I smiled as I watched to two together. I had to admit I was slightly jealous. Jay was a lucky man, he had one fantastic woman and I had...well...a woman. We all backed into Jay's van and headed down to Tampa where we would meet up with Adam and have some fun at the Tampa Winter Carnival. I was glad to come with them and get away from everything that was going wrong in my life.  
The ride was pretty awkward. Amy and Regan had just met for the first time and were hitting it off with Trish in the back. I got the privilege of sitting up front with Jay. While the backseat was filled with laughter, the front was filled with silence. Occasionally Jay would look my way, but his glances were filled with hatred. I was relieved when two and a half hours later we pulled off the interstate and headed to Jay's house.  
  
Adam greeted us as we pulled into the driveway. I watched his face change from on of happiness, to one of shock, to one of sheer joy as he saw Amy hop out of the van. He ran over and through his arms around her. "What are you doing here? How are you?"  
  
Amy laughed. "Trish told me you guys were going to some carnival, plus I wanted to meet this Regan I've been hearing so much about. And I am feeling absolutely wonderful."  
  
"Well," I said. "Ready to go."  
  
"I can taste the cotton candy now." Regan said giggling. We all piled into the van and headed off to the carnival. We arrived and the girls immediately ran off to get some cotton candy while Adam got mobbed by a group of girls. Jay and I stood standing together watching the girls. "Your lucky."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Your lucky. You've got a great girl there."  
  
"I know." Silence. "That's why I want you to stay away from her."  
  
I was confused. "what?"  
  
"I want you to stay the hell away from Regan. She is my girlfriend and I don't trust you."  
  
"If Regan wants to hang out with me, that's up to her."  
  
Jay turned and faced me. "Shane, stay away from her or else.  
  
"Or else what?" I asked as the anger began to build up inside. He opened his mouth to answer but the girls had made their way back to us, cotton candy in hand. Jay shot me another threatening glance before leading Regan off into the carnival.  
  
A/N: Finally wrote something else. This one is almost over. I'm ready to write the sequel to "Addicted to You" It will be good, promise. Thanks for reading, please review and rock on! 


	16. Chapter 16 The Setup

Disclaimer I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing, except for maybe one or two characters I created. All the rest belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon or themselves. I also do not own OVW in any way, shape or form.  
  
Chapter 16:  
  
Regan's POV  
  
I sat at the kitchen table at Shane's house waiting for her. I knew she'd be home any minute. Eddie's meeting with Vince had ended hours ago and his flight back to El Paso left half and hour ago. She'd be home soon and I'd be waiting.  
  
Why did life have to be so damn complicated sometimes? Everything had been going so well, but lately things between Jay and I were, well, strange. It all started a few weeks ago at the Winter Carnival in Tampa.  
  
"Shane, you've been awfully quiet this evening?" I'd asked. "Is there anything wrong?"  
  
The Ferris wheel lifted us higher into the air. "It's nothing."  
  
I gave him a look and shook my head. "No, something is definitely wrong and I want to know what it is."  
  
"Jay told me tonight, I was to and I quote, stay the hell away from you."  
  
I gave him another look. "Are you sure that's what he said. I mean, it is kind of noisy here and..."  
  
Shane's face screwed up. "So what you don't believe me! I should get used to no one believing a word I say. I mean, my own family doesn't even believe me."  
  
That's why I was here tonight, I was determined to get someone to believe in Shane, if only she'd just get here already.  
  
"Jay."  
  
"Yeah." He mumbled from his side of the bed.  
  
"Did you say something to Shane today?" I heard him groan. "He told me that you, sort of threatened him and..."  
  
Jay flipped over to face me. "So, you believe him?"  
  
"I just wanted to..."  
  
"Just wanted to what? Just wanted to what?"  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. He just said you told him to stay away from me. I was just checking to see if it was true."  
  
Jay shot up out of bed. "God! Can't we go one damn day or night without talking about Shane?"  
  
I sat up and glared at him. "And what is wrong with Shane?"  
  
Jay sat there for a moment staring at me. "The dude is in love with you."  
  
"What! Jay that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard in my life!"  
  
"You're just too blind to see it. But I do. And if I see it, so does the rest of the locker room. They're probably all laughing at me behind my back!"  
  
"You know what, I've heard enough!" I climbed out of the bed and headed for the door.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To the guest room. I've had enough of you and your theories for one night."  
  
I heard the jangle of keys and the front door creeping open. It slammed shut and I heard footsteps down the hall. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I came for the truth."  
  
Marissa frowned at me. "And what's that?"  
  
"I want you to admit that you are cheating on Shane."  
  
"Oh, am I?"  
  
"Listen Marissa, you can deny it all you want, but I heard it from Eddie's own mouth."  
  
Marissa smirked. "So what if I am?"  
  
"Shane is your husband, he loves you!"  
  
"And frankly dear sweet Regan, I love his money and his name."  
  
"So you admit it, you are cheating on him?"  
  
Marissa inspected her fresh manicure. "Yes, I am having one hell of an affair with Eddie."  
  
I shot up out of my chair. "How can you do this to him! Shane loves you!"  
  
"And as I said. I love his money and his name."  
  
"So what's your big plan, make it look like he is the unfaithful one so you can collect all the cash when you file for divorce."  
  
"Well, looks like Shane has found himself one smart cookie."  
  
"You are one heartless bitch. And let me guess, those pictures you've been taking of me and Shane just play into your plan."  
  
"Bingo, maybe I'm not the only bitch here."  
  
I smiled. "No, but now you have one less ally."  
  
Marissa raised an eyebrow. "What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"What it means is that now I know the truth." A voice spoke up from behind Marissa.  
  
Marissa turned around. I laughed as her jaw dropped to the ground and she began stuttering. "Lin...Linda...Mom I, she..."  
  
Linda McMahon scowled at her daughter-in-law. "Don't you Mom me you tramp."  
  
A/N: Shane's got himself an ally in his mom, thanks to Regan. What will happen when she tells him the good news? How will Jay react? We're coming down to the wire. Thanks for reading, please review and Rock On! 


	17. Chapter 17 Someone Else's Arms

Disclaimer I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing, except for maybe one or two characters I created. All the rest belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon or themselves. I also do not own OVW in any way, shape or form.  
  
Chapter 17:  
  
Adam's POV  
  
I was changing from my up coming match when I heard a knock at the door. "Come in." Seconds later Jay's head poked into my dressing room. "What's up?"  
  
Jay slid through the door and sat down. "Can I talk to you about something?"  
  
"Sure," I said as I sat down next to him, boots in hand. "What's on your mind?"  
  
"It's Regan."  
  
"Ahh, girl problems."  
  
Jay nodded. "Yeah, we've been fighting a lot lately."  
  
"Really?" I asked raising my eyebrow. This was news even to me.  
  
"Yeah, I want her to stay away from Shane."  
  
I was confused. "Why? They're like best friends or something, joined at the hip practically." Then in dawned on me. "Your jealous!"  
  
"Oh, Shane McMahon? I don't think so."  
  
"Maybe your character is rubbing off a little too much on you. I mean they are just friends."  
  
Jay ran his fingers through his hair. "I think that Shane wants to be more."  
  
"And what makes you think that?"  
  
"I heard it from a reliable source."  
  
"Really and who might that be?" Jay mumbled something under his breath. "What was that?"  
  
"Marissa McMahon."  
  
I couldn't hold back the laughter. "You have to be kidding!"  
  
"No, I am serious. Marissa said she can tell by the way he looks at her. And he's always around. Either that or Regan is talking about him all day, every day."  
  
"Listen to me Jay." I said standing up and putting on my famous coat. "Regan loves you, not Shane and I am sure Shane just likes her as a friend. Why don't you give her a break? I mean, you do trust her, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I trust her." Jay laughed to himself.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing, I just realized how ridiculous I was sounding. Thanks Adam, I'll talk to you later. I got to go find Regan."  
  
Trish's POV  
  
I heard some shouting from the woman's locker room and ran over to see what the problem was. I threw open the door to find Torrie Wilson and Stacy Keibler screaming at each other. "What's going on here?"  
  
Torrie turned to me, anger in her eyes. "This bitch. She stole it from me!"  
  
I looked at Stacy. I never had gotten along with her too much, but I couldn't imagine her stealing anything.  
  
"I didn't steal anything from you!"  
  
"Don't lie to me! I hate you Stacy, you no good bitch! We are so no longer friends!" Torrie ran from the room leaving me and Stacy alone.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"She thinks I stole something from her."  
  
I was intrigued. "What?"  
  
"The cover of the new Diva Magazine. They just offered it to me and Torrie thinks it should be hers."  
  
I arched my eyebrow. "Is that it?" Stacy nodded. "So, she doesn't like you anymore because you got the cover and she didn't?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"Man," I said. "What a bitch!" I turned towards Stacy who had just lost her only female friend in the locker room. "Do you want to hang out after the show?"  
  
Stacy smiled at me. "Yeah, I'd like that."  
  
Shane's POV  
  
She had been with him today. I knew it. He had been at Titan Towers at 10 am and had left by 11. His flight had left at two. She had been with him. I tried to concentrate on the script for tonight's house show, but I couldn't focus. I heard the door creak open behind me. "Hey Stranger. Haven't seen you for a few days."  
  
I turned to see Regan in the doorway. "What, Jay let you off your leash."  
  
Regan frowned. "That is not even funny Shane."  
  
"Sorry." I apologized.  
  
"I have some good news for you."  
  
"Really about what?"  
  
"Your wife."  
  
I frowned. "No news about Marissa is good news."  
  
Regan held up her hands in protest. "What would you say if I told you someone in your family believed that Marissa was unfaithful to you?"  
  
"I'd say you were dreaming." I said bitterly.  
  
"And I would tell you that I set Marissa up today."  
  
"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, I set her up..." Regan said and she proceeded to tell me how Marissa had confessed the whole thing.  
  
"She actually admitted it?"  
  
"Yep, and guess who was there to overhear her whole confession."  
  
"Who?" I asked my heart beating. Someone else was finally on my side.  
  
"Your mother."  
  
"My mother!" I shot up out of my seat. "Regan this is amazing!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. "You are amazing."  
  
Regan laughed. "Thanks."  
  
I picked her up and swung her around before pulling her back into a hug. "Regan, I love you."  
  
She laughed again. "I love you too."  
  
Our happiness was cut short. "I knew it!" We turned to see a very angry Jay standing in the doorway.  
  
A/N Wow! Lots of good stuff to come, only 3 chapters left. Thanks for reading, please review and thanks for reading. YOU ROCK! 


	18. Chapter 18 The End of the Beginning

Disclaimer I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing, except for maybe one or two characters I created. All the rest belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon or themselves. I also do not own OVW in any way, shape or form.  
  
Chapter 18:  
  
Jay's POV  
  
I stood there in stunned shock and silence. Anger was coursing through my veins as I watch the pair stand in each other's arms and scream those three little words to one another. "I knew it." Regan turned towards the door and stared at me in stunned silence. Shane's eyes grew wide and he struggled to speak.  
  
"Jay, man, this is not what it looks like!"  
  
"Really? Because I think it looks like you two are a little too close for comfort. It looks to me that you have been trying to steal Regan away from me from the beginning. And you!" I said turning to Regan. "I trusted you, I loved you and this is how you treat me. By cheating on me and lying about it."  
  
"Jay I am not cheating on you with Shane or anyone else. There is a huge misunderstanding here and..."  
  
"Yeah!" Shane piped up. "Regan here just helped me prove that Marissa's been cheating on me and I was just so happy..."  
  
"Shut the hell up, McMahon!"  
  
"Jay please, this is not his fault. And yelling is not going to solve anything."  
  
"I heard you," I shouted ignoring Regan's plea, "I heard you tell her you loved her."  
  
"I didn't mean it the way you think. I meant it like..."  
  
"Like what? Huh Shane?" I said as I began to walk towards him. "I told you to stay away. I didn't want to have to do this, but I guess I will." I reared my fist back and smashed it against his face. He fell back onto the floor and I hovered over him.  
  
"Jay! What are you doing!"  
  
I turned back to Regan, anger was spread across her face. Her green eyes were lit and her face was growing redder by the minute. "I loved you."  
  
"Jay, it is you I am in love with, who I have always been in love with."  
  
"But you have loved Shane along."  
  
Regan groaned. "Are you listening to me! Are you listening to yourself. What you are saying is crazy. Yes, I do love Shane, but it is completely different then how I feel about you."  
  
Why was she doing this to me? Why wouldn't she just come clean? Why was she still lying to me? "You need to make a decision."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"It's me or Shane."  
  
"You want me to pick between you and Shane?"  
  
"Yeah. You can love both of us Regan. It one or the other, you can't have both."  
  
I watched as Regan looked at me, then to Shane who was slumped against a wall holding is eye. She looked at me again; I saw the tears staining her eyes. "Shane. I pick Shane."  
  
I was floored. "Now the truth comes out." Tears were flowing down her cheeks. It made me sick. "Regan, you don't get to cry! You made this choice."  
  
She wiped a few tears out of her eyes. "And you made me make it because you are so jealous of my relationship with Shane."  
  
"So now the two of you have a relationship?"  
  
"There is no talking to you Jason Reso! Just leave." Regan shouted pointing at the door.  
  
I walk to the door and turned back around. "I walk out this door, and I'm gone out of your life forever."  
  
"Just leave, Jay."  
  
"You've made you bed with Shane, now you have to sleep in it."  
  
"Jay, I love you."  
  
"I wish I could believe that." I walked out the door and slammed it shut. I headed to my locker room my head spinning and my heart aching. I grabbed my bags and headed for my rent-a-car, tears in my eyes.  
  
A/N: The infamous break-up of Regan and Jay. So sad. 2 chapters left, so stay tuned! Please leave you review at the door and remember to Rock on! 


	19. Chapter 19 Broken Dreams

Disclaimer I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing, except for maybe one or two characters I created. All the rest belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon or themselves. I also do not own OVW in any way, shape or form.  
  
Chapter 19:  
  
Regan's POV  
  
I sat on the bench in the locker room and tried to get my mind on my up coming match with Ivory. I was just three days shy of my Raw debut. I ran my hands back through my dark brown hair and sighed. I was thinking of him.  
  
I missed him so much. Why couldn't he understand? Why didn't he get the fact that Shane and I were just friends? Why did he have to be so stubborn? Why did I have to fall in love with him? Why couldn't I get him out if my mind? Why? "Regan? Regan?" I snapped back to reality and found myself looking into a pair of brown eyes. "You seem a million miles away?"  
  
"I was just thinking."  
  
"About Jay?"  
  
I nodded. "Yeah, I just can't get him off my mind. I keep seeing the look on his face when I picked Shane over him." I looked deep into Trish's eyes. "I think I really hurt him."  
  
"Oh, Reg." Trish cooed wrapping her arms around me. "He hurt you too. He shouldn't have made you choose."  
  
"Everything was going so well, how did this happen? I could feel the tears filling up in my eyes. "Trish, I loved him so much." Trish gave me another hug. "I can't believe he didn't even show up for the show tonight, all because of me."  
  
"It'll be okay, Regan. I'm here for you and so is Shane. We'll both help you through this."  
  
"Thanks." I glanced at my watch. "I got to run. It's just about time for my match."  
  
"Good luck." Trish said giving me a warm smile. "Break a leg."  
  
I smiled back and headed towards the entrance ramp. Ivory was already on her way to the ring. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I love you, Regan." I smiled. "I love you too, Jay." I opened my eyes, why couldn't I get Jay out of my mind. The stagehand gave me the cue and I hit the ramp and headed towards the ring. The crowd was cheering loudly. I took another deep breath, Okay Lawler, concentrate. Come Monday night your gonna be on TV. Concentrate, don't blow this.  
  
I hopped into the ring and was immediately blindsided by Ivory. She threw me into a corner and began to deliver some right hands. "Counter," she whispered. I grabbed her arms and spun her around into the corner. The match continued without a hitch. Ivory continued to give me the plays and I followed. I hit her with a DDT. "Up top" I nodded and headed up to the top rope. Ivory stood up and ran at me. I saw her coming and prepared to do a backflip off the top rope. I looked out into the crowd. My heart began to beat faster. There in the front row was Jay. I blinked and looked again. My heart sank when I realized it wasn't Jay, just some random fan. I suddenly realized that Ivory was heading my way, so I jumped off the top rope, right over her head. My feet hit the ground, but I felt a pop in my knee. My leg began to buckle and I could feel myself slowly sinking to the ground. Ivory turned to me, slightly concerned. "What's wrong?"  
  
"My knee. Something's wrong with my knee."  
  
"Roll me up." Ivory stalked towards me and I reached up and pulled her down, rolling her up for the pin fall. I tried to stand, but couldn't. I felt my heart sink again. It was all over.  
  
A/N Sorry for the delay and the kinda sucky chapter. Number 20 will be so much better. Thanks all, please review and rock on! 


	20. Chapter 20 Pictures

Disclaimer I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing, except for maybe one or two characters I created. All the rest belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon or themselves. I also do not own OVW in any way, shape or form.

**Chapter 20:**

Regan's POV

"I feel so horrible."

"Trish, you didn't do anything wrong."

"I told you to break a leg and you did!"

"I didn't break my leg, I just torn a ligament in my knee. I'll be back." I looked at the immobilizer on my knee. "I'll be back before you know it."

"I miss you not being here. I feel so alone without you or Amy."

"At least you still have Stacy."

"True. I didn't really like her at first, but know I can see she's really sweet." Silence fell between us. "Yes."

"Yes what?" I asked feeling very confused.

"He's here tonight."

"Oh." I said softly. "How does he look?"

"Okay, I guess. A little sullen. Shane promised he'd stay in the office tonight and steer clear of Jay."

"Good."

"You're strong Regan. You'll get through this."

"Thanks Trish." I heard her giggle on the other end.

"No problem. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay." I hung up the phone and stared at the picture in my lap. It was of Jay and me on our first date, laughing and smiling in happier times. I gazed at it for the longest time before putting it away.

Jay's POV

I wrapped the tape around my wrists preparing for my upcoming match. My heart ached. I hated to admit it, but I missed Regan. I missed her smile, her laugh, damn Shane McMahon for ruining everything. "Hey good to see you here tonight." I turned to see Chris standing behind me sweating. He grabbed a towel off the bench. "Missed you the other night."

"I wasn't feeling up to being there. I don't really want to be here tonight. You know with Regan being here and all."

Chris raised his eyebrow at me. "Regan isn't here tonight."

"Huh? Not here."

"You mean no one told you."

My heart began to beat faster. "Told me what?"

"Regan torn a knee ligament the other night. She's out for awhile."

"Is she all right?"

"Yeah she's fine."

My heart slowed down. I was happy to hear she was all right. "That's good."

"Listen some of us are going out tonight, are you game?"

"No," I said shaking my head. "I think I'd rather be alone, you know let things sink in."

"That's cool. Well, if you change your mind." I nodded as Chris grabbed his gym bag and headed for the shower.

The locker room was empty. I pulled out a picture of Regan and I on our first date. We were so happy then, how did it all come to this? My concentration was broken by a soft rapping on the door. Torrie Wilson popped her head in. "Mind if I come in?"

"No," I said quickly stashing the picture in my wallet. "No, come on in."

Torrie smiled and closed the door behind her. "I just heard about you and Regan. How are you doing?"

I shrugged. "About as well as I can."

"Well, I just wanted to tell you if you ever need a shoulder to cry on or just someone to sit and listen, I'm here for you." Torrie smiled shyly at me and patted my hand.

"Thanks Torrie, that's really sweet of you."

"Well, I better get out of your way. I know you have a match to prepare for." She stood up and headed to the door. "Jay, feel free to take me up on my offer anytime." Torrie smiled once more before disappearing into the hallway. I pulled out the picture of Regan and I again. I stared at it for the longest time, then I put it away. Maybe I would take Torrie up on her offer.

A/N: That's it! Finally "Every Story Has a Beginning" is over. So that's how it all began. Next up: The hopefully highly anticipated sequel to both "Every Story"and my very first fan fic "Addicted To You" entitled "Now, Forever, and Always." Look for it soon at a computer near you! Please R&R and look for the next installment soon.


End file.
